Bellatrix's Secret
by Whisker
Summary: Bellatrix is alive after 19 years, and comes back as PureBlood Vivian Montgomery of Maine. She goes across the sea to Hogwarts, where she is the new D.A.D.A. teacher, the same time that Harry, Ron, and Hermiones' children go to school.


Bellatrix Lestrange was expertly fighting off the Hogwart brats that had decided to be brave and fight her. A ginger-headed girl was battling her, and she shot the killing curse at her. A cuss shrieked in the air. Then what seemed to be the pudgy mother of whom she had tried to kill, emerged from the crowd, and it was just her and the red-head. Then, blackness.

Bellatrix thought she had died. But, she heard the snaking voice of the Dark Lord. She heard him cry out in death, his last life spent. She couldn't shriek in horror. The Dark Lord… Dead? It seemed impossible. He had even told her about the Horcruxes.

A few minutes passed. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see her body, crumpled on the floor. She was dead. She looked around, and saw him, Voldemort. Shuddering, she fell in her dark world as death half engulfed her.

* * *

"The Suit of Armor from the Lestranges' themselves! Anyone? Going once!" Three hands shot up, wands producing a number in various colors, all sparking. There was a purple-sparkling 1000 Galleons, and then a green 1500 wove in the air, to be followed by a pink, cursive number of 2500 Galleons. 

"Going once for the lady in pink!" The auctioneer yelled out, pointing his Willow wand at a suit of armor, from Bellatrix herself. "Going twice!" He stopped to look around. "Going trice!" One last look… And then Pop! A swirling red, white and blue curved in the air. It wrote out in the colors, 4000 Galleons. A collection of gasps left the room. 4000 Galleons was equivalent to 19286 dollars and 6 cents. And that was quite a lot for a suit of armor.

The lady in pink who was quite plump was left open-mouthed. "Once." The auctioneer called out. No one said a thing. "Twice." The plump lady was raising her wand, when someone muttered silently, "Immobulus." The victim's was immobilized so she could not call out her bid. "Trice." The American sat up proudly. At "Sold!" the mysterious causer of the Ministry worker's loss of speech said quietly as well, "Finite."

The plump woman made a rude 'Cluck' sound as her tongue fell to her lower jaw. The lady next to her gasped, and sat straight, leaning toward her husband. A whisper escaped her mouth to her husband, unbeknownst to the portly woman next to her.

The American man walked up to the archway to the backstage, and went through it.

* * *

17 Years Later

* * *

Vivian Montgomery walked through the hall of the Montgomery Mansion. She had a stiff pair of black boots on, and her black jeans were a bit loose. Her blue sapphire-studded belt was also black. Her shirt as well was a black one. It would seem that she was a muggle, a non-magical person, but she was a Pure Blood, as vain as she was rich. She was dressing like this for a walk to a muggle bookstore, where there was a hidden archway. Inside there was an illegal Dragon egg hatchery. It was a risky business, but a small price to pay for the pricey pay they receive for each hatchling they sell for zoos, private guards (Such as in Gringotts' Vaults or Vengotts' Bank), and for Baby Dragon Release or BDR, a private Dragon Hatchery that puts them out into the wild on unsettled land for them to live, and bring private parties to watch them as they live, up close. 

Though some may have thought this was bad, it wasn't. She even got a free Dragonlet, a Norwegian Ridgeback, which never grew and was always the size of a chicken egg. It could fly a short distance with its collar (Being metal, as a normal one would snap). It could breathe short spurts of fire, and was almost exactly like a real dragon in every way, except small.

As she walked, she accidentally kicked the House Elf into a suit of armor as it passed her. She had only meant to kick it out of her way. The metal came crashing down, and she shrieked. The House Elf got up and tried to pick something up, but Vivian shrieked down a 'NO!' and the House Elf got up and with a popping sound, had disappeared to the kitchens.

Vivian looked down at the mess. She picked up the helmet which would be looked at the most; it didn't have a dent. As she shook it a bit to make sure nothing was loose, a pendant fell out of it. She caught it, and brought it to the light in the dim hallway.

It was a pure silver chain, and it held up a sapphire heart. She looked at the back, and sure enough, there was a note etched in the silver.

_'Bellatrix Lestrange's Pure Blood Pendant'_

Vivian smiled. _Pure Blood, eh?_ She thought. Bellatrix Lestrange. An odd name, as she had never heard of the Lestranges before. But it was a pure blood's, so she decided to wear it. She placed it over her head and let it fall to her neck, where it stopped and she adjusted it. She flicked her hair away, unpocketed her wand, and waved it around. The armor fixed its' self, and she walked away happily, her hand on the pendant.

* * *

(A/N: Well, how do you like it? This is based on Bellatrix, you can see. I'm currently addicted to her personality right now, and I'm going to be a witch based off of her on October 31st. 

R and R please.

And I'll tell anyone a bit of a spoiler to the first five people to tell me who the lady in pink was. No flames, thank you.)


End file.
